


[Podfic] Per Sempre

by AceOfTigers



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020), The Old Guard - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofPer Sempreby sheafrotherdon.Author's Summary:He can imagine no hell worse than the places he has already visited, nor a heaven filled with love greater than that which he finds in Nicky’s gaze.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	[Podfic] Per Sempre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Per Sempre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345465) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:06:08  
 **Size:** 6.92 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Per Sempre - MP3](https://archive.org/download/old-guard-per-sempre-sheafrotherdon/OldGuard_PerSempre_sheafrotherdon.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to vodka112 for help with Italian pronunciation! Any mistakes are entirely my own.
> 
> Comments and kudos are adored!


End file.
